Supernatural: Wishful Thinking
"Wishful Thinking" is the eighth episode of season four of the American television series Supernatural. It is the sixty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Robert Singer with a script written by Ben Edlund based on a story treatment by Edlund and Lou Bollo. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, November 6th, 2008 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Supernatural was created by Eric Kripke. * This episode is production code number 3T7508. * This episode is included on disc two of the Supernatural: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection. * Producer Todd Philip Aronauer is credited as Todd Aronauer in this episode. * Co-executive producer Philip Sgriccia is credited as Phil Sgriccia in this episode. * Actor Tseng Chang is credited as Chang Tseng in this episode. * Featured location: Concrete, Washington. It is possible that this may be the first appearance of the town of Conrete in a television episode. * Actors Chang Tseng and Noel Johansen will also appear in the pilot episode of the CW Network television series Arrow in 2012. * It is unclear which character Noel Johansen plays in this episode. It is possible that he is the voice of T. Bear. Storyline advancement * By and large this is a stand-alone episode that has no direct bearing on any of the other major story-arcs from this season. * A brief reference is made to Dean's time in Hell, which plays into Dean's personal journey from this season and his inability to compartmentalize the things he has experienced. :* Dean finally confesses to Sam at the end of the episode that he remembers everything that happened to him in Hell, but he refuses to talk about it. The Wishes * Man wins the lottery. * Denny becomes invisible so he can spy on naked women. * Audrey Elmer wishes for her teddy bear to come to life. * Audrey's parents wish for a trip to Bali. * Wes Mondale wishes for Hope Casey to fall madly in love with him. * Dean Winchester wishes for an Italian hoagie with jalapenos. * Todd wishes for superhuman strength to get revenge on some bullies. * Hope Casey wishes for Sam to get struck by lighting. Allusions * As Todd is seen running after bullies, Dean Winchester shouts, "Run, Forrest, run!" This is one of many famous lines of dialogue taken from the 1994 film Forrest Gump starring former "bosom buddy" Tom Hanks. Dean's appetite * Dean Winchester possesses a healthy appetite and can usually be found eating some sort of food in nearly every episode. :* Cheeseburger at a trendy restaurant. :* Dean wishes for an Italian sub with jalapenos after throwing a coin in the wishing well. As the well is cursed, Dean later spends a lot of time in the motel bathroom vomiting. Quotes * Dean Winchester: I gotta tell you, I'm pretty disappointed. * Sam Winchester: You wanted to save naked women. * Dean Winchester: Darn right I wanted to save some naked women. .... * Dean Winchester: Or it's a Bigfoot. You know, and he's some kind of alcoholo-porno addict. Kind of like a deep-woods Duchovny. .... * Dean Winchester: The things that I saw. There aren't words. There is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it is right here... forever. You wouldn't understand. and I could never make you understand. So I am sorry. .... * Sam Winchester: Are we... should we... are we going to kill this teddy bear? * Dean Winchester: How? Do we shoot it, burn it? * Sam Winchester: I don't know. Both? * Dean Winchester: How do we even know that's gonna work? I mean I don't want some giant, flaming, pissed-off teddy on our hands. * Sam Winchester: Yeah. Besides, I get the feeling that the bear isn't really the, you know, core problem here. .... * Dean Winchester: So what, Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store jonesing for some hooch? Amaretto and Irish Cream. He's a girl-drink drunk. .... * Teddy Bear: Look at this. You believe this crap? * Dean Winchester: Not really. * Teddy Bear: It is a terrible world. Why am I here? * Audrey Elmer: For tea parties! * Teddy Bear: Tea parties? Is that all there is? .... * Sam Winchester: I'm really sorry to have to break this to you, but your bear is sick. Yeah, he's, he's got... * Dean Winchester: Lollipop disease. * Sam Winchester: Lollipop disease. * Dean Winchester: It's not uncommon for a bear his size, but see it's, it's contagious. * Sam Winchester: Yeah. So is there someone, maybe a grown up you can stay with while we treat him? See also External Links * * * "Wishful Thinking" at Wikipedia * * * * * "Wishful Thinking" at the Supernatural Wiki ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified